


Skyllianisches Poker

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenneth versucht krampfhaft Tali etwas besser kennenzulernen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyllianisches Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Kenneth?“

„Warum nicht?“, antwortete Kenneth Donnelly.

Gabriella Daniels rollte schlicht mit den Augen. Wenn er einmal eine Schnapsidee in seinem Kopf hatte, kannte Kenneth kein Halten mehr. Und so schritt er selbstbewusst zur anderen Seite des Maschinenraums und räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Tali’Zorah vas Neema zu erregen, dem neuen Crewmitglied. Mehr als ein simples Hallo hatten sie noch nicht miteinander gewechselt, denn die Quarianerin hielt nicht viel von allem, was mit Cerberus zu tun hatte. Gabriella konnte es ihr noch nicht einmal verdenken.

„Hey“, begann Kenneth, immer noch unbeeindruckt von Talis fehlender Reaktion. „Gabby und ich dachten, es wäre an der Zeit, dass wir uns mal ein bisschen besser kennenlernen, schließlich arbeiten wir hier zusammen.“

„Lass mich da gefälligst raus, Kenneth!“, rief Gabriella ihnen zu.

„Und deswegen wollten wir Sie zu einer Partie skyllianisches Poker einladen“, fuhr Kenneth unbekümmert fort.

Schweigen senkte sich über den Maschinenraum, als Tali den Kopf drehte und sie aus den Abgründen ihres Umweltanzugs ansah. „Ich habe noch nie von diesem Spiel gehört“, sagte sie Sekunden, nachdem das Schweigen peinlich geworden war.

„Ach das ist doch kein Problem!“, erklärte Kenneth erfreut. „Wir werden Ihnen schon nicht alle Credits abnehmen.“

*

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee war“, meinte Gabriella nur, als Kenneth seine verbliebenen Credits zählte.

„Ach ja?“

„Ja. Wusstest du nicht, dass Quarianer unglaublich gut im Bluffen sind?“

Kenneth schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Immerhin haben wir einen ersten Schritt gemacht.“

„Das hätten wir auch hinbekommen ohne dass du einen halben Monatslohn verspielst.“

 _Ende_


End file.
